


Duckgeons and Dragons

by doesaugustisgay



Series: Ducktales Shenanigans [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons, Family Bonding, Gen, kids being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doesaugustisgay/pseuds/doesaugustisgay
Summary: “For the last time, Louie, no one can seduce a door.” Huey’s voice came very clearly through the door.That stopped Scrooge in his tracks. He knew kids these days could be truly strange people, but what on Earth could they be talking about in there? He backed up, put his ear against the door, and kept listening.





	Duckgeons and Dragons

Scrooge walked past Webby’s door. From the sound of it, all four of the kids were gathered in there, laughing and chattering away- nothing out of the ordinary for a Saturday afternoon.  
“For the last time, Louie, no one can seduce a door.” Huey’s voice came very clearly through the door.  
That stopped Scrooge in his tracks. He knew kids these days could be truly strange people, but what on Earth could they be talking about in there? He backed up, put his ear against the door, and kept listening.  
“C’mon, Huey, can’t I just roll for it? You let Dewey roll to intimidate a treasure chest!” Louie responded.  
“He’s right, Huey, you did let me do that. It’s only fair.”  
“Ugh, okay, fine. But you’ll have to roll pretty darn well to-”  
“That’s a nat 20.”  
Huey went silent, then took a deep sigh. “Okay, fine. You sweet talk the door and- how about you tell me what that sounds like, first, actually?”  
“Okay! I slide up to the door, and I say,” Louie cleared his throat, and took on a slightly deeper voice. “Hey, baby, you got some sexy hinges. You know, if I could see those in action, maybe you could… slide open for a bit?”  
“You hear the door unlock, and it opens.”  
Now it was clear to Scrooge they were playing some kind of game. But, rolling? Nat 20s? Seducing doors? What kind of game could that be?  
Scrooge knocked on the door.  
The game stopped in its tracks. “Who’s there?” Webby’s voice came through the door.  
“It’s Uncle Scrooge.”  
“Oh. You can come in, Mr. McDuck.”  
He opened the door, and the sight that greeted him did nothing to ease his confusion. As expected, all four children were gathered in the room. What he did not expect, was to see them sitting around a coffee table that they had apparently commandeered from the downstairs parlor, each with a set of strange-looking dice in front of them. On top of that, Webby was wearing a pair of pointy, false ears, and Dewey had on a big Wicked Witch of the West-type hat. Louie wasn’t wearing anything strange, but he was holding a small, plastic toy guitar.  
“Now what on Earth are you kids doin’ in here?”  
“Well, it is my room.” Webby replied.  
“I think he was asking about the game.” Dewey said.  
“Oh. Yeah, that would make more sense. We’re playing Dungeons and Dragons!”  
“It’s not Satanic.” Louie helpfully interjected.  
“I didn’t think was Satanic until you said that.”  
Louie shrugged. “I was just telling you, it was the first thing Uncle Donald asked.”  
Webby jumped up and stood on her chair. “I’m playing an elf fighter named Aradi!” She punched the air.  
“I’m a human wizard.” Dewey added in.  
“Aarakocra bard here! Chaotic neutral.” Louie ran his hand across his toy guitar. It didn’t make any noise.  
“And I’m the dungeon master.” Huey said.  
Scrooge squinted at the kids. “I know most of those words, but they don’t make any sense in that order.”  
“Uh, it’s like a fantasy role-playing game.” Huey started to explain. “See, they’re pretending to be these characters, and I’m guiding them along in a story. And, they say what they want to do in certain situations, and they have to roll one of these die, usually this one-” He held up a 20-sided die, “-and if they roll high enough, they succeed… Y’know, it’s a little hard to explain in words. You really gotta see it.”  
“Yeah, he’s right. Hey, that gives me an idea! How about you sit in on this session and see how it works?” Dewey excitedly proposed.  
Webby started to clap and bounce up and down in her seat. “Oh! That’s a great idea! C’mon, Mr. McDuck, can you?”  
Scrooge shrugged. “I suppose I don’t have anything better to do this afternoon.”  
“Oh, didn’t you have a board meeting in an hour, though?” Huey commented, sounding mildly disappointed.  
“Yeah. Like I told you, I don’t have anything better to do.”  


Almost 2 hours later, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Scrooge filed out of Webby’s room as she waved them goodbye.  
“Same time, same place next week?” She called after them.  
“Of course! See you later, Webby!” Dewey replied.  
“Be sure to get that table back to the parlor!” Scrooge called back to her.  
“I will!”  
Huey ran ahead to catch up with Scrooge. “So, that was pretty fun, right?”  
“It sure was, Huey. In fact, do you think I could join the game? Unless you don’t want to add another player in the middle of-”  
“Oh, no! I mean, no, it’s fine, of course you can join. I’ll walk you through the character creation, that’s pretty easy. And then we’ll need to get you your own dice, you can get them on the internet for a pretty reasonable price, or I guess you can just borrow one of my sets…”  
Scrooge smiled as Huey kept talking, telling him everything he needed to know. It sounded like his saturdays were about to get a lot nerdier- and much more fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: hey i should write the next chapter of Ducking Around  
> Also me: [shoving d12s into my mouth] ducking a-what  
> Well for now, I hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!


End file.
